The Fourth Summer of the Sisterhood
by GoodbyeLove4
Summary: This summer they are splitting apart again. Carmen is going to Hawaii, Bridget goes to see Eric, Lena goes to Greece and Tibby spends some time with Brian. The traveling pants will go them. Remember love your pals, love yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three summers ago, the pants came to us. They hold a special power for us. Let me tell you from the beginning if you haven't read any of the books yet. Lena, me, Bridget, and Tibby have known each other since birth. Our mothers had yoga classes together. They were all due in the same month of September. Here we are now nineteen years later. We are still best friends as ever. Even though were going to different colleges, were still going to be close.

The pants will travel with us. Even though its our fourth summer apart, we still need to pants to have those powers to do great things. I, Carmen have been seeing Won. We have decided to take a vacation with my parents to Hawaii. My little brother is coming too. Lena is going to Greece to spend time with her grandmother and family. Bee is going to spend time with Eric. Tibby is staying home staying home also. She wants to spend time with Brian, she misses him.

Anyways these pants will travel between us. Making our lives a whole lot better. Before I let you go, I want to tell you about our past summers. The first summer we realized the pants had powers, we were separated for the first time ever. Tibby stayed home and worked at Wallmans, while making a film. It turned out to be a film about Bailey, who died of cancer. Lena went to Greece to visit her family and fell in love with Kostos. Bridget went to soccer camp and found a hottie who coached. And me, I went to see my father. It turned out when I got there, he was getting married.

The second summer Bridget goes to Alabama to see the demons of her family. My mom fell for this guy and she wore my pants on a date! Tibby enrolls in film program where she makes new friends. Lena goes into this relationship with Kostos.

The third summer Tibby falls for her close friend Brian. Bridget coaches a summer soccer camp and finds the boy who broke her heart two summers ago. Lena takes a chance and wants to go to art school. Then finally, me who spent her summer taking care of Lena's grandmother. I also caught myself a guy and had a new baby brother.

Somehow the pants made these troubles we had better. I hope you enjoy our stories as much as you have.

Rules to use the Traveling Pants:

You must never wash the pants.

You must never double-cuff the Pants. It's tacky. There will never be time when this will not be tacky.

You must never say the word "phat" while wearing the Pants. You must also never think "I am fat" while wearing the Pants.

You must never let a boy take off the Pants (although you make them off yourself in his presence).

You must not pick your nose while wearing the Pants. You may, however, scratch casually at your nostril while really kind of picking.

Upon reunion, you must follow proper procedures for documenting your time in the Pants.

You must write to your Sisters throughout the summer, no matter howmuch fun you are having without them.

You must pass the Pants along to your Sisters according to the specifications set down by the Sisterhood. Failure to comply will result in a severe spanking upon our reunion.

You must never not wear the Pants with a tucked-in shirt and belt. _See Rule #2. _

**REMEMBER**: Pants love. Love your pals. Love yourself


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carmen gets out her suitcase of the dorm closet. Today she was going back home. She was also going to see her boyfriend. Win. They have been dating since last summer. The summer was taking care of Lena's grandmother. She sighed. Getting all her clothes together. This year was the first year of college for her. Even though all her friends were going to different colleges, they wrote each other. This summer she is going to Hawaii with her Mom and step-father, David. Their newly born son, Ryan is coming, too. Win is also going. She is so happy to have everyone she loved go with her. Carmen got her mini skirts and jeans, and put them inside the suitcase.

She lost about 10 pounds this year. She was happy about it. Nothing will stop her now. Carmen is going to go home and meet her friends at Gilda's. Where their mothers first met. Carmen came across the pants. The Pants that have guided them through three summers. These pants brought them closer together. "Wow" Carmen said. 10 seconds later, she was done. Carma got her keys and loaded her suitcase in the car and drove home.

Meanwhile, Lena is also packing. She is going back to Greece. Lena is going to visit her grandmother. She hoped that she wasn't going to run into Kostos. She met him 2 years. Fell in love with him. She ended it in February. It was sad. She hasn't seen since that day he came to America. Lena sighed and finished. Her father drove her to the airport and wished her goodbye. She sat on her seat on the plane, wishing again that she wouldn't see Kostos. She fell asleep when she plane went up.

Tibby is staying in town, like Bee. They both were hanging with their boyfriends. Bee lives with her boyfriend. Tibby went away to college and didn't see Brian that much. It was too much too handle. It was a fresh relationship and she didn't want to worry about him cheating on her with other girls. In fact, he didn't. Brian e-mailed, called and wrote her paper letter almost everyday. She did the same. Knowing that they had love for each other.

Tibby smiled as Bee came into her room. "Hey" Bee said. Tibby nodded and was reading a latest email from Brian. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Reading an e-mail. Brian is staying in town this summer." She said, smiling at the screen. Bridget's relationship with Eric was like Tibby's, new. They did move into together at Christmas. It surprised her friends. They were also happy for her. They loved her and wanted what was best for Bee. "Really, that sounds cool. Eric and I are staying in town too" Bridget answered.

Tibby logged off and walked over to the bed. "Lena is going to Greece" Tibby said. Bridget knew Kostos would be there. Bridget sighed.

"I know she is seeing her grandmother, but what if she runs into Kostos?" She asked Tibby. Her friend shook her head and also sighed.

"Who has the pants?" Tibby asked.

"Carmen..."

"Well she better give them to Lena for luck" Bridget smiled.

--------

Carmen was on the plane, with her boyfriend sitting next to her. She was wearing the pants. It's going to be beautiful today. "Hawaii is going to be a blast!" Win said.

"I know. I can't wait to get on that beach" Carmen answered. He smiled and kissed her. He was still doing runs at the hospital, where they met.

Carmen looked back a seat. Behind was her mother and step-father. In her mother's arms was her baby brother. "Hey!" she said to Ryan. The baby made a laugh and Carmen just smiled at it.

She named him. It was a great name and she loved it. Ryan was part of her life now. She had perfect friends, boyfriend, and family. Everything was going right for her. Going to Hawaii was a perfect chance to have a break from school. She saw the put seatbelt sign go back on. She did so. Carmen felt the plane descend. In a few minutes, she was going to be in Hawaii. Yay, she thought to herself. This was going to be the best vacation of her life.

I am sorry the chapters are so short. I need to spend more time making it longer. Have fun reviewing for it.


End file.
